Claude Nightray
Claude Nightray was the second eldest heir to The Nightray Dukedom. He was known to be rather close to all his legitimate siblings, but he hated Gilbert and Vincent. His hate became so much more when Gilbert contracted with Raven rather than a legitimate Nightray heir. Claude could not contract with Raven because of Gil's tie to it that existed for over 100 years, though it is unknown if Claude would have been able to contract with any other chain. History Claude was known to hate Gilbert and Vincent for them having the gall to take the Nightray name and call it their own. They were not legitimate heirs to the Dukedom, yet they were treated as if they were, which angered Claude, as well as Ernest, and the two were known to beat Gilbert and Vincent often. When Claude discovered that Gilbert had contracted with Raven, a task that he, Fred, Vanessa, Ernest and even Duke Nightray had all previously failed, he was furious. Claude confronted his father and argued that Elliot could still have contracted with Raven if he had been given the chance, but the situation remained the same. Claude also accompanied Ernest and Elliot to Sablier when Elliot came of age to pick out his Valet, though Claude thought that actually bringing Elliot to The House of Fianna rather than picking one out that he requests was a bad idea. Ernest managed to calm his brother by saying that he promises not to tell Elliot everything about the Orphanage. The Head Hunter Fred was Claude's only elder brother and he had been killed by someone unknown around the time that Gilbert had formed his contract, and one of Claude's uncles was even killed at the hand of this "Head Hunter". Claude and Ernest both said they would set out to hunt down and kill this Head Hunter and they both ordered Eliot to take Duchess Nightray away from the mansion for a while. The reality was finally revealed when Claude and Ernest thought that Eliot was long gone. As it turned out, Claude and Ernest were using The Head Hunter as an excuse so they could put an end to Gilbert and Vincent. The two had already set the mansion on fire and were heading to the group of guests at the mansion to help them escape. The plan was that after the guests escaped that they would poison and decapitate Gilbert and Vincent to make it appear that they were killed by The Head Hunter. Ernest had previously attempted poisoning Gilbert with a fast acting poison and but it didn't kill him as planned, so he could not decapitate Gilbert after the poison set in. Claude was beginning to have second thoughts now, the two had already failed now so Gilbert and Vincent would be ready for them, Claude just didn't think that they should try again. Ernest assured Claude that after coming this far that it had to be done, so he and Claude moved on towards the guests. What Claude and Ernest didn't know was that Eliot was just around the corner and had heard every word of their conversation. Eliot planned to teach them a lesson, but the situation changed when he overheard Ernest say that after they killed Gilbert and Vincent that Leo would go next and they would find Eliot a "proper servant" for him. Eliot's anger and the danger towards Leo's life brought out Eliot's newly Contracted Chain, Humpty Dumpty. Humpty Dumpty lead Eliot to his brothers, they had just met up with the mansion's guests. Eliot attacked Claude and Ernest with his sword and slaughtered all the guests in the rooms as well. He saved Claude and Ernest, both being only on the brink of death, for last. Humpty Dumpty allowed Eliot to forget that he had done the deed by directing all the blame onto "The Head Hunter" who Claude and Ernest planned to use as an excuse anyway. Humpty Dumpty decapitated Claude and Ernest and warped Eliot's memory, so in his mind, "The Head Hunter" killed his brothers, when in fact it was him. Description Claude is the oldest of the Nightray children, he has slicked back black hair and a stern face with noticable cheek bones. He always appears to be frowning and he always wears black clothes. Claude also seemed to be willing to die for the good of his family, when in reality, he was jealous of his adopted brothers, to the point where he'd kill his own family and set up a disaster to just dispose of them. ﻿Chapter Appearences Trivia *Claude, Ernest and Fred have only ever appeared in flashbacks and dreams of Elliot Nightray. *After Claude and Ernest died, Duchess Nightray went insane and was driven into the jaws of the venomous snake, Isla Yura. *Claude likes horses more than any animal, but in a contest between cats and dogs would choose a dog. Category:Male Characters Category:Pandora members Category:Nightray Family Category:Victems of The Head Hunter Category:Deceased